1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical and/or electronic locks that include machine-readable optical (visual) lock identifiers, and to the dissemination of access codes for the mechanical and/or electronic locks based on the machine-readable optical lock identifiers.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Many fields benefit from the use of locks and/or lockboxes that are available for use by a potentially undefined or unknown number of individuals. For example, in the field of real estate, lockboxes are commonly employed to provide a large number of real estate agents access to a listed property. Such lockboxes typically secure to the property (e.g., to the door), and provide authorized agents secured access to a compartment that contains mechanisms (e.g., keys, electronic access cards) etc. for accessing the property. Such lockboxes may employ static access codes. However, use of static access codes can present a significant security risk, since an unauthorized person may gain knowledge of the access code, access is not tracked, or a person who was once authorized to access the lockbox loses such authorization while retaining the access code.
Some lockboxes are configured to be unlocked using specialized interface hardware that is issued to individuals who are authorized to access the lockboxes. However, use of specialized interface hardware increases the administrative cost (both in terms of financial resources and human time) of using lockboxes. Perhaps most importantly, use of specialized hardware constrains the types of users who can use the locks and/or lockboxes, and prevents use by impromptu users. For example, specialized interface hardware (e.g., in real estate) may make it impossible for users (e.g., assessors, appraisers, various contractors, buyers, etc.) to access locks, given that mass distribution of the specialized interface hardware is impractical.
In another example, combination locks may be used to secure any number of resources, such as gates, storage units, equipment, etc. Such combination locks typically employ static access codes which, as described above, can present a significant security risk since an unauthorized person may gain knowledge of the access code, or a person who was once authorized to access the combination lock loses that authorization but retains the access code.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of locks and lockboxes, and for managing access to locks and lockboxes.